


The Catcher in the Lye

by Jaden_Rebecca_Reed



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Out of Character, Post-Breaking Dawn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden_Rebecca_Reed/pseuds/Jaden_Rebecca_Reed
Summary: Bella was trapped in the shape of the perfect girl and wife. As in the golden cage, fed up with lie and fable.





	The Catcher in the Lye

And in this world it's not at all how you used to see it. Pretense and lies lie everywhere with black snow.

To lie, lie, lie. I do not need an eternal life without you.  
To lie, lie, lie. Create illusions and believe in fairy tales. Hide emotions and thoughts.  
To lie, lie, lie. I love you, Edward.

All the Cullens without exception loved fast driving. The wind flutters through your hair, pierces through you and, it seems, you are about to become the wind itself. The Cullens loved good cars.

Whitlock loved the wind because of the feeling of freedom, because of the similarity of their characters. He could be as quiet as the field before the battle, or loud, wailing like a wolf. Intimidating and terrifying or relaxing and warm.

He was a wind.

Swan did not like fast driving, tall buildings and roofs, preferring it all to books and household chores. Her Cullen thought she was perfect. Whitlock believed that Swan did not become a one, drowning, like a nasty duckling, in complexes, self-doubt and lies. Of course.

Everyone lied to her, without exception. She has already become accustomed to this.  
She was not told everything, without exception. Caring about her nerves and psyche.  
She was considered to be weak, with one exception.

Jasper never lied to Bella, which is why Edward was often enraged. He was evidenced by the habits of his brother, the manifestations of the Major that Alice had tried to suppress all these years. Bella was another in Jasper's company, it was visible to the naked eye. He was the person she came to with questions or guesses. As a friend, as a brother, as a person she trusted. Maybe with her whole endless life.

"I never mistreat women. I just do not lie and do not sugarcoat." Whitlock is used to reply to any comments that could be answered. And again it was the truth - simple and clean.  
Jasper was not trusted Bella.

The clouds were floating in the sky, and the top of the tower seemed to be about to hit them. Even today everyone seemed to conspire, discouraging a new vampire from traveling so far.

"Alice complained that my future had disappeared." Hale announced, meeting the girl in the ruined doorway.  
"Oh, these werewolves are quite troublesome, aren't they?" She smiled slyly, and then laughed. "What are we doing here, by the way?"

It was Jasper's turn to grin. Flight after flight, and the stairs are left behind. And it's not funny when you look down. No doubt, she is not the person, everything is all right with her coordination, but the hidden fears do not give a rest.

"Beautiful, is not it?"  
"Awesome" the girl agrees, slowly coming to the edge. Probably, he often comes here. Something tells her this, because as much she knows Jasper, as many times she was caught thinking about him. Ambiguous, like a coin with two sides. But not two-faced, in any case. People attract what is opposite to their character, those strengths, which, perhaps, are lacking by themselves.

Hale never tried to patronize Swan, even despite a significant age difference of more than a hundred years. He believed that everyone has the right to make mistakes, and only his own.  
Swan looks down, and there it is like a precipice, and involuntarily notices how good and free it is. It's not like that at home. She takes every step carefully, as if afraid that an abyss will suddenly open beneath her feet, into which the girl will certainly fall.

And the fear of heights prevents her from rising higher in her eyes. This is a common problem for people with low self-esteem: deep down they think that everything good is impossible for themselves, as if they do not deserve it. The higher you climb, the more painful it is to fall.

I can feel what you're feeling now.  
I know how you feel right now. Loneliness, unbelief, longing, doubt.  
I know how you feel right now. I understand you, as no one else will understand.  
I know what you are feeling right now, and you are worth it.  
I will always be there.

They will escape from this whole family far to the south. There, where, despite painful memories, is his home. The family he belongs to.  
Peter will meet them with his constant "I knew", because each of their meeting begins with this phrase. Charlotte will embrace Swan, as Alice did before. Only they are entirely different.  
And Bella regrets only the fact she couldn't say anything to Nessie. But she will be happy, will not she? She has Jake and all the other Cullens, right?  
Really want to believe it. But she does not want to believe that her daughter will grow in a cycle of lies.

"Mommy doesn't want me?"  
"She is... um... busy now."  
"Will she return?"  
"Yeah, of course! She loves you and daddy."

Tell the truth, Edward. Mommy doesn't love daddy anymore.  
Tell the truth, Edward. I forgive you, unless you lie to your daughter.  
Tell her the truth, Edward. The fucking truth.

"You left your daughter."  
"I left you, Cullen. You and only you."  
"Come back to me, Bella. We can have everything perfect again."  
"There is no more "we" or "us", Cullen. Open your eyes and don't lie to yourself. At least."

Swan shuts her phone. She wants both to cry and laugh. Laugh so hard, so desperately, to make her laugh reach Washington, to let them hear her.

"Renesmee is going with me to Denali. She said she is tired of waiting you."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Non of your business. She deserves a better mother."

And than the provocation begins. Peter calls it win-win situation and smiles a grim smile, Jasper swears, Bella cries from desperation and Charlotte names Edward a dick. Well, everyone agrees, actually.

"I will not allow this happen." Bella swears and dials Jake. Renesmee needs to know the truth, even if she will break every damn rule settled.

Peter calls he Catcher in the Lie sometimes. She smiles and waves it off. Junks are waiting.


End file.
